Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{3})(6^{-9})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{3})(6^{-9}) = 6^{3-9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{3})(6^{-9})} = 6^{-6}} $